Insane Zayn
Insane Zayn is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance), EEW (Elite Empire Wrestling), CPW (CAW Professional Wrestling), YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and has a developmental contract with XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he competes in NXT. The only CAW in history to be a separate human & an Alter Ego of an existing CAW. IWA (2016-present) Season 1: Feud with Mahadi Khan; European Champion Insane Zayn would make his IWA Debut at the Extreme Rules CPV where he would compete against Matteo, Flamer & Mahadi Khan. He would end up losing after focusing more on attacking Mahadi Khan than winning the match. At Payback, Zayn would pick up his first win by beating MK whom he would attack after the match. At Money in the Bank, he would compete in the MITB Ladder Match but was unsuccessful. At Fully Loaded he would lose to Mahadi Khan in a 15 Minute Iron Man Match 3-2 to MK's. At Summerslam, Insane Zayn would defeat Flamer for the European Championship (his first ever singles Championship). At Battleground, Insane Zayn would retain his European Championship against Demon Extreme and he would attack Demon Extreme after the match. At Judgement Day, he would retain the European Title against Matteo. At Survivor Series, he would lose to Demon Extreme, losing the title. He would lose rematches to Demon at Backlash and Royal Rumble. He competed in the Rumble eliminating PJ Skillz & Zack Thompson before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. He hasn't been seen since. Season 2: Return & Feud with Undershock Insane Zayn would make his return at InSaNiTy where he would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the Hardcore Title against Undershock and Champion Alex Silver. He would be unsuccessful after Undershock was pinned. At the IWA 1 Year Special, Insane Zayn would be defeated by Undershock. Enraged by the loss, Insane Zayn would attack Undershock backstage which set up a rematch at Survivor Series which Zayn would win to end the feud. Later in the night, Insane Zayn would attack The Silver Brothers after the Silvers faced off for the Hardcore Championship. At Winter Games, Insane Zayn would face Alex & Jason Silver in a Triple Threat Match for Jason's Hardcore Title in a losing effort however he would win the Hardcore Title on his second attempt at Royal Rumble defeating Jason Silver. XWP (2017-present) XWP NXT; NXT Tag Team Champion Insane Zayn would make his XWP NXT Debut in the NXT Championship Tournament. He would beat James Falcon in the first round but would lose to eventual tournament winner Johnny Ken Ellis. At NXT Take Over London, Insane Zayn would win the NXT Tag Team Championship with Quincy Demont by defeating James Falcon & Flamer. At NXT Take Over Chicago, however, Insane Zayn & Quincy Demont would drop the NXT Tag Titles to the newest NXT Tag Team the Xtreme Underdogs (TJ X & Undershock) in their first title defense. At Take Over: Dallas, he would lose to Quincy Demont. At Take Over: Brooklyn, he would defeat Manny Lopez. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Insane Zayn would enter the Rumble Match and would eliminate Casey Jakobs before being eliminated by Casablanca. At Take Over: Houston, Insane Zayn would compete to see who would be the first NXTreme Champion however he would be unsuccessful. EEW (2017-present) Tag Team Champion Insane Zayn would make his EEW Debut as the mystery partner of Flamer at Summerslam forming the Flaming Maniacs. They would beat The Silver Brothers and the Tag Team Champions The Wolfpac to win the EEW Tag Team Championship. At Reign of Terror, he and Flamer would lose the titles back to the Wolfpac (Rocky Crippler & Killer Kai) in a rematch. YXW (2018-present) Insane Zayn would make his surprise YXW Debut at Payback after the Jack Roberts vs A.King match where he attacked both men. At WrestleMania IV, he would face Jack Roberts in a No Disqualification Match in a winning effort however he would be attacked afterwards by Jack Roberts. ENA (2018-2019) Alter-Ego of Johnny Extreme & Departure Championships & Accomplishments IWA: * IWA European Champion - 1x * IWA Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) XWP: * XWP NXT Tag Team Champion - 1x (Inaugural) with Quincy Demont EEW: * EEW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Flamer ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x